For while
by llucida
Summary: A songfic about a brief makorra reunion after their lives follow different paths.


_Changed the seasons_

_Nothing has changed_

_But I know that something happened_

_It's everything like this…_

_So different_

Neither could say precisely what held them there, on that bench, silently watching that cold autumn night.

He had gone out to walk. Walking through those empty streets, cold, moist air in contrast to the heat of the city's effervescence during peak hours was your favorite moment of the day at this time of year. He tried to convince himself that he did not know exactly why stared at a stone building in the center of a localized Island in the middle of the bay. He fought all questions and memories that vision the awakened, and would have believed would win if not for the vision that can see so it can focus on look away from the island: In your right, less than five meters, a woman approaching through the wind, with its moss-green parka twill, awkwardly trying to keep short hair that rustled in the wind off your face. She was so beautiful.

After greet and sit on the bench rehearsing shy conversations about how they were, the time and the wind, that the silence had taken. Almost like a secret connection that fixed then and there, thinking of so many others. Mako could have sworn that her thoughts had been transported to the same place as yours. _The past._

_Remember when we_

_A day came to believe_

_That everything would be forever_

_Unaware that the forever always ends_

When they could spend evenings chatting on Air Temple, lounging in Naga, telling each other as had been the day, or training amid tantrums and provocations in probending arena, the days when longed tell any trivial event for her . When there were laughs and inside jokes that were born at every moment, and an intimate and full confidence, expressed not only through the sneaky kisses they shared on the trails in the night of their rooms in the Air Temple, but also the vulnerability that were not afraid to show to the other. It was so easy to believe that it would never end. So easy to think that would have each other forever.

_But nothing will be able to change what ramain_

_When I think of someone, just think of you_

_So, then, we are well_

After all those years, the memories with her still was the best thing he had. No one tried to put in his life he spent close to mean what she meant. All those failed encounters, the emptiness that he felt to be with other women or leave work and realized that it was for those who return. He had his voice telling you your day, or your laugh, when heard a stupid joke. It was just her that his mind was transported to hear a love song, or even when witnessing any trivial fact, it was her that wanted to immediately tell.

- So you're getting married - Mako broke the silence trying to sound casual.

-Yes.- Answered Korra trying to give a placating smile amid their embarrassment.- It will be great. Asami is amazing.

Mako seriously looked at him, watching every detail as she spoke. The cheeks burning as she tried to pull away hairs that the wind persisted in blowing against your face, blue eyes ranged from doubt between to keep the look and divert away while the words come out. He did mean so many things. He could tell that still loved her, that wanted her desperately in your life. Everything could change. It was just talk.

-I hope so.- Mako said sincerely, forcing a friendly smile. -You Have to be very happy, Korra.

- I will be. – She said waving a wistful smile. The staring with a sweet look, for a long moment, before taking a final wave and stand up, accompanied by Mako.- I have ir.- She said staring at him and turning then mentioning to leave.

_Even with so many reasons_

_To leave everything as is_

_Not giving up, neither try_

_Now whatever_

_We are going back home_

Mako grabbed her hand, did not want to let her go ever again. She stopped immediately, turning to look at him, waiting for what he had to say. He needed to talk all. But it mattered? He would always love her, be there for her unconditionally and she was following her life. He had no right to mess things expressing everything he wanted. She would be happy, would have a beautiful life. This was not what mattered?

Silence.

It was all that was able to be in those seconds that they looked as could feel the warmth of the skin of each other at the touch of your hands. He backed by refraining touch to realize that his words definitely fled.

- Good to see you, Mako.- She said, giving one last sad smile, and starting in the night, facing the gust of wind that made his parka and hair violently rustle. The last vision of an era that has ended for a long time ago.


End file.
